


Annie Underestimated - Part II

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Siren Series (Annie) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Ellen Harvelle, F/M, Female Friendship, Flirty Rowena, Fluff, Jealous Crowley (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Overprotective Castiel, Sassy Meg Masters, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Telekinesis, Unlikely Frienships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: When Cas confirms Annie is only half human, Sam and Dean run a series of medical and supernatural tests to figure out what Annie is, how much danger she is in, and unexpectedly how much of a danger does she poses to others.





	1. Resident Roadhouse Genius

_Present Day_

The gravel crunches under the wheels of the Impala as Dean brings the car to a stop in front of Harvelle’s Diner. The incident with your uncle left you bed ridden, but training with Sam has helped tone the muscles in your arms and legs.

There may have also been an excursion to the mall. You dragged Sam with you in order to buy less revealing clothes. He agreed, only if you stopped at the smoothie stand and tried a kale smoothie. It was disgusting, but you are trying to rebuild bridges.

As you jump out of the back seat of the Impala, you deliberate how your life has changed. You feel like a different person, and having shed the skimpy, figure-hugging clothes, you know you look different. Clad in hiking boots, denim shorts, and a vintage t-shirt you feel more comfortable in your own body. Your collection of stacked bracelets and rings drives Dean crazy. He complains it slows you guys down, but every time you stop for gas, you buy a bracelet or fake silver ring. For a girl who thought she would never leave her backwoods town, the cheap jewelry is your collection of cities and towns you thought you’d never see.

“Annie! Wait” Sam shouts as you slam the door of the Impala, earning a glare from Dean. You burst through the roadhouse doors and see Ellen standing behind the bar. Her squinty eyes and pinched mouth take you in, “Look at this trouble maker,” she says not even breaking a smile.

“Ellen!” you hug her and her face finally breaks into a grin. There is something about Ellen. She listens, but doesn’t pry, knows exactly when to pull out two shot glasses and a bottle of something strong, and sometimes has this far off look that makes you think she understands we make mistakes for the people we love. Even if they don’t love us the way they should.

Sam and Dean finally walk in and the four of you sit a high top. “Where’s Jo? And Ash?” Sam asks. You clench your jaw at the sound of Jo’s name. You saved her life, but she has been nothing but outwardly hostile towards you. You remember it like it was yesterday…

_Jo pushing you against the kegs... “Dean told me about your past. You don't deserve their protection. You are going to get them killed. You are a monster just like your sick brothers. Sam and Dean should be putting you down …”_

Your eyes spark with fury. You may look different, but inside you still feel the rage. It stirs mostly hidden, but always present.

“Ash is in the back and Jo is around here somewhere,” Ellen responds drawing you from your thoughts.

As if on cue, Jo comes out from the kitchen adjusting her ponytail. Her flimsy tank top is cropped right above her belly button. You try and remember you were that girl once too.

“Hey there fellas,” Jo says. “Hey Jo,” Sam responds, “What have you been up to?” he asks. You are grateful he is carrying the conversation. Jo’s eyes glaze over you as she tries to catch Dean’s eye. “Oh just this and that” she responds smiling at Dean.

“You alright Dean-O?” she asks using her old nickname for him. It grates your nerves, but you realize Dean hasn’t said a word in the last hour. He takes a swig of beer, “I am good Jo. Thanks for asking. I am itching to talk to Ash. We need to get a jump on this Annie situation,” he says giving you a forced smile. This Annie situation, you think grimacing.

Jo’s eyes narrow slightly, “Let me go find our resident roadhouse genius then,” she says in a falsely sweet tone. Ellen pushes her chair back from the table, “I better go make sure there is something cooking for Ash. He isn’t going to be much use otherwise,” she says heading towards the kitchen. Sam excuses himself muttering something about seeing if Ellen needs help leaving you and Dean alone.

Dean steps away from the table. He runs his fingers through his hair in agitation. When he folds his arms across his chest and leans his back against the table, you slip off your bar stool and walk over to face him, “Dean, what’s wrong?” you ask.

“I am worried about you,” he says in a deep voice. He cups your face in his hands and presses his mouth against your forehead and then against your soft lips. As he deepens the kiss a soft sigh escapes your lips. His eyes glow with desire and you can tell he wants to spin you around and lift you on to the table.

“Am I interrupting something?” Ash says loudly. Dean takes a huge step away from you. “How you doin’ Ash?” Dean asks ignoring Ash’s question. “Livin’ the dream” Ash responds. Ash is a permanent fixture at the roadhouse. Jo and Ellen are his only family and although he’s rough around the edges, he means well.

At that moment, Ellen, Jo and Sam come out of the back with plates of spaghetti and garlic bread. They set them into the middle of the table as Ellen starts serving enormous portions, Dean adds huge slices of garlic bread to everyone’s plate. When everyone finishes eating, Dean tosses his napkin down and says “Ellen that was delicious. Best meal we’ve had all week,” he concludes folding his hands over his stomach. “You have been eating disgusting breakfast burritos all week,” Sam retorts. “Well then make this the best meal I have had all month,” Dean shoots back with a grin. “Well as flattered as I am that you like my spaghetti, I am guessing that’s not the reason you’re here” Ellen says. She starts clearing dishes, giving Jo the eye to pitch in and give the boys space.

“You’re right” Dean says. “Ash I need your help” he says in a serious tone. You hate reliving your past, but Ash needs to hear it. All of it. In detail. You stand, picking up empty beer bottles and plates heading to the kitchen. Ellen’s washing dishes “I always forget how much those boys put away ..” she says scrapping your leftover spaghetti into the trash. “You barely ate a thing” she says looking at you. “Not really hungry these days” you say, “It was great though” you add quickly, hoping she doesn’t take offense. Jo’s drying silverware and you offer to take over. She gives you a look of revulsion before dropping the bar towel on the counter. You shake your head wondering what her problem is. “She’s always like that. It’s not personal” Ellen interjects. “Thanks” you say half-heartedly, not entirely convinced.

The six of you reconvene at the table, Ellen pulling out a bottle of brown liquor with six shot glasses. Lord, I am going to need this, you think to yourself. Ash is sufficiently brought up to speed, and the five of them start talking about next steps. You walk over to one of those electronic hunting deer games, distancing yourself slightly, but close enough so you can still hear the conversation.

“Ash, I don’t know what to do man,” Dean says despondently.

“Dean and I have never heard of someone being able to resist a vamp bite. Have you Ellen?,” Sam asks curiously.

“Can’t say I have,” Ellen answers.

Ash puts his hand to his mouth in deep thought, “There’s been talk of folks who could revert back assuming they didn’t feed. It ain’t easy though and most don’t make it,” he says in a hushed tone.

“But Ash, man, she didn’t turn it all! It’s like it never even took. She said it was like a burning sensation and then lights out,” Sam interjects.

“Not before hacking that man to bits,” Jo mutters under her breath staring across the room sulkily.

Ellen glares, “You mean not before saving us from that _vamp_ ,” she says angrily.

Ash’s eyes wander over to you, “It must be her blood then, or her skin, or something about her biological make up,” he says watching you try and shoot electronic deer as they scamper across the screen.

“Okay. Great. So we just break out test tubes and some swabs and get it figured out,” Dean says clapping his hands together.

“I don’t think it’s going to be that easy, man. I don’t have any medical equipment and we don’t even know what we are looking for,” he says shaking his head.

Sam furrows his brow, “Okay. So we just need a lab. Somewhere where we can sneak in, analyze her blood, DNA, enzymes, run tests and find out what we are dealing with. Dean, I think you are going to have to loop Cas in,” he says staring at his older brother.

Dean fiddles with his beer bottle. “Cas? No way man, he has his hands full. I am sure he doesn’t have time for this,” he says avoiding Sam’s gaze.

“Cas? He’s that angel of yours isn’t he?” Ash asks.

Dean rolls his eyes, “He isn’t my angel, but yeah. Trench coat. Sensible shoes. That’s him,” he says leaning back in his chair.

Ash raises his eyebrows, “I think Sam’s right. This could be big and we’re flying blind. We don’t know what she is or what other immunities she has. There could be a lot of bad dudes looking to get their hands on her,” Ash says draping one arm casually over the back of his chair.

Dean slams his fist on the table in frustration. He looks over at you. Your brown hair streams down your back, your lips pursed as your blue eyes focused on the game. Dean internally curses.

He is going to have to call Cas.

 


	2. Overbearing Squirrel

You decide to spend the night in the rooms behind the diner and call Cas in the morning. The roadhouse caters to mostly hunters and Ellen likes to keep a few rooms vacant in case of emergencies.

You grab your gear from the Impala and drop it in the spare room. After being cooped up in the car you decide to take a run with Sam. You slip on black running shorts and an old t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. You stretch while you wait for Sam. “Where the hell do you think you are going?” a voice behind you barks. You turn around, “I am going for a run … with your brother .. Sam,” you respond wondering if Dean is having a stroke. “In that!?” Dean yells. “Dean it’s hot outside,” you shout back shaking your head in disbelief. Dean turns to glare at Sam. “You watch her Sammy!” he says pointing his finger at you. Your blood pounds in your ears. You spent years fighting off truckers three times your size trying to get in your pants. You don’t need watching.

You stalk outside admiring the sun low in the sky. Sam is at your heels and you set an aggressive pace even for Sam’s gigantor legs. You feel the rage radiating off of you like waves as you sprint the half mile. The roadhouse is filled with customers when you get back, but you make a beeline to the rooms in the back.

You happen to glance sideways and see Dean at the bar with a redhead. She is in his lap as he twirls her spiral curls in his fingers. The wrath inside you blazes so intensely it’s a wonder you don’t burn the roadhouse down.

You shower and toss on dark jeans, motorcycle boots and a strappy cream silk camisole tucking it into your jeans. You may be staying at a roadhouse, but Daisy Duke hasn’t been your style for a while. You grab a beer from the bartender noticing Dean is still preoccupied with his redhead. Scanning the room, you see Ash playing darts with a few patrons and you walk over eyeing the tallest of the three. He is almost as tall as Sam, but his red hair and blue eyes remind you of someone you met what feels like a lifetime ago. Ash invites you to play and after a few rounds you realize darts is not your game. After you miss the board for the third time in a row, the redhead stands and says “Alright I can’t watch this anymore. It’s like watching a baby bird flail,” he says with a big smile.

You face the dartboard trying to position your feet the way Ash does. “No, see you have it all wrong,” the redhead says. “You have to angle your body more,” he explains standing next to you. He could easily reposition your hips with his hands but he purposely shows you the correct stance instead of touching you. You pull your arm back and let the dart fly. When it lands on the board for once, you yell “Bullseye!” laughing. “Not quite,” he says with a smile. Taking another sip of beer, you realize you are having fun. The redhead is interested in you and you would bet money he plans on asking you for your number, but you haven't had to shoot him down yet, and to your relief, he's kept his hands to himself.

“What’s going on over here?” a loud obnoxious voice asks. You turn around and see Dean frowning at you and your dart instructor. “Just playing darts,” you say in an annoyed tone. “Yeah, well he’s looking at you like you have a bullseye over your ass,” Dean slurs. You flush embarrassed and angry. “Dean you are drunk,” you say patronizingly. “Whatever, it’s time to go,” he orders grabbing your upper arm forcefully. You immediately pull your arm away as your redheaded dart instructor asks “Everything okay?” with a concerned expression. You shake your head in disbelief. Even now your life is still a game of tug of war. “Yeah. I am okay” you answer giving him a half smile. “My friend has had a few too many, so we are going to call it a night,” you respond clenching your jaw. “No worries” your dart instructor says. “Maybe I will see you around,” he says nonchalantly with a genuine smile.

Dean loses it and shouts “Yeah, well don’t count on it!” causing a scene. He turns to face you. “What are you thinking walking around in that slutty top letting strangers think they have a chance?” he says. Your blood pounds like waves on against the shore. “You are with me,” he says wrenching you closer to him.

In a heartbeat, you grab Dean’s arm and twist it hard behind his back pushing him against the wall. Ellen’s bouncer starts to walk over towards you until she shakes her head subtlety calling him off. Twisting Dean’s arm harder until you can almost feel it pop, you glance over towards the redhead, “Then fucking act like it, Dean,” you whisper angrily before storming down the hall.

You walk to the back room and sit on the edge of the bed. With your head in your hands you wonder what the hell just happened. You have feelings for Dean and his shameless flirting is hurtful.  

A few minutes pass before Ellen walks in with a questionable looking bottle of brown liquor. She unscrews the top and hands you the bottle, not even bothering with shot glasses. You pass the bottle back and forth. She grabs your stuff as you both head to Jo’s room, knowing damn well you aren’t sharing a room with Dean.

_Next Morning_

You grab your pillow in a sleepy haze fluffing it as you turn over only to be blinded by sunlight. “Morning!” Jo says much louder than necessary. “Morning, Jo” you answer as you sit up, your head swimming. Jo’s hair is braided, her makeup looks fresh and she is wearing a cute floral top. You wonder if you even washed your face before you passed out. “You look nice,” you tell Jo as you stumble to the bathroom, head pounding. She gives you a quizzical look and says “Thanks. Are you ready to meet Cas?” in cheery tone. “Oh, yeah” you say wondering if you should take a shower or if the smell of body wash will make you puke. “I am just going to freshen up” you say closing the door. “Heaven help me,” you think to yourself as you puke in the trashcan deciding showering is no longer optional.


	3. Gal Pals, the Pizza Man, and his Unicorn

Twenty minutes later you emerge from the bathroom. You are dressed in dark gray joggers, another vintage t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and your hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

Sam, Dean, Ellen and a third person you have never met before sit at the table drinking coffee. You avoid eye contact with Dean as you walk up. You pour yourself a cup of coffee and take a long sip turning to the newcomer. He is handsome.  Devastatingly handsome. His hair is so dark it is almost black. It sticks up in every direction as if he was rolling around in bed moments earlier. His eyes are a piercing combination of light and dark blue, like clouds rolling in before a storm. He has a straight nose and a mouth with lips that look impossibly plush considering he is grimacing. He wears a navy suit, tie and trench coat. You are amazed he isn’t sweating. You realize you are staring and take another sip of coffee wishing you hadn’t considering you are already flushed. How could anyone be so beautiful, you think to yourself.

“My vessel’s descendants had impeccable bone structure,” he says in a voice like gravel, responding to your question.

“What in the fuc--” you start to say as Dean interjects, “Annie, this is Cas” as if that explains Cas’ answer to your unspoken question. Cas. Castiel. The angel. You eye him again from head to toe.

Sam interrupts and says, “Why don’t we grab some food and then we can fill Cas in,” saving you from even more inappropriate staring. “Sam, you know I don’t eat,” Cas says condescendingly. “Right. I was thinking maybe Annie could use some food,” Sam explains. Castiel remains at the table with Dean as you head over to the counter. “Annie what the hell happened last night. I saw you pin Dean to the wall” Sam asks in a hushed tone.

“Ask Dean,” you respond picking up a blueberry muffin. “I don’t know what to make of Castiel,” you say changing the subject. “That isn’t uncommon. He is one of the good guys though. He has been there for us more times than I can count. He’s family,” Sam says. “It’s funny” Sam continues, “You and Cas could be twins,” he says lumbering off. Siblings? You laugh. In all of creation there could never be anyone as beautiful as Cas.

You break off pieces of your muffin. Sam fills Castiel in as you sit in silence. Telling Ash your story is one thing, but telling Castiel feels different. He is an angel, a celestial being. As Sam finishes, Castiel turns to you and says, “It must have been very difficult for you to lure those men to your home. Scripture tells us there are trials that will test our courage and our loyalty. You have emerged stronger in mind and body because of these trials. You are capable of great things,” he says staring at you as if you are the only person currently in existence.

Sweet Jesus, you think to yourself.

“No, as I explained earlier my name is Cas--” he begins.

“All right. All right,” Dean interrupts rolling his eyes.

“What do we do next?” Dean asks. “You were right to call me. Annie isn’t human” Cas says casually.

“Not human!” you shriek immediately standing. “What is that supposed to mean?” you yell. “Well biologically speaking part of your DNA is human although the other portion is unknown. I have been an angel a very long time and I am unsure what the other half of your genetic make up is. We will need to run a variety of tests, supernatural as well as medical,” he explains in a logical tone.

You heart beats faster.

“Now just wait a minute,” Dean says loudly, “She isn’t a damn lab rat, Cas,” he says looking at you with wide eyes. He is scared and he can tell you are too. Ash mentioned tests yesterday, but it all feels more ominous now. You are glad Dean isn’t slamming his fist on the table like an idiot. You really need an ally right now.

“Dean, I swear to you, she will be perfectly safe. I know the situation is delicate, but I know exactly who to contact. Meg.” Cas says.

“You son-of-a-bitch” Dean snorts as he lunges towards Cas.

“Dean, Meg has proven herself more than capable,” Castiel says calmly as Dean grips him by the trench coat throttling him.

“Dean she has access to medical equipment, an encyclopedic knowledge of demonic lore as well as other articles we will need to test Annie’s immunity” Cas continues in a irritatingly reasonable tone.

“Oh, and she is a DEMON” Dean shouts.

“Dean let’s just think about this” Sam interjects. “Meg has recently proven herself trustworthy. Cas said Annie isn’t human so we don’t really have a lot of options. Now, Meg has been teaming up with Cas and it seems to be going well..” Sam trails off looking at Cas for affirmation, receiving none.

“Well I don’t like it” Dean shouts.

“Well it isn’t up to you,” you say. Not human. You keep turning the words over in your head. You  _have_  to know what you are.

“I want to meet Meg. If Cas trusts her, I trust her,” you say giving Dean a defiant look.

“We will leave immediately,” Cas says extending his hand to your shoulder for what you can only imagine is some kind of angel teleportation. “Whoa!” you say backing away. “I would maybe like a minute or two to pack my stuff?” you say giving him an incredulous look.

“Of course my apologies, Annie” Cas answers. Ten minutes later you’re packed and ready to go. You give Ellen a quick hug. Jo stands next to her, arms crossed radiating animosity. Fuck it, you think to yourself. "Bye Jo!” you say pulling her into a hug, her arms still pinned to her chest. Life is too uncertain not to say bye. Also messing her with is kind of fun and you swear you see an annoyed smile on her lips as she rolls her eyes.

You turn to Cas and say, “Let’s do this, Soul Train” silently hoping Meg isn’t a raging bitch.

Cas puts his hands on your shoulder and suddenly you are transported to a doctor’s office in what looks like a clinic. Cas disappears and suddenly Sam and Dean are standing next to him.

“Welcome Back, Clarence” you hear a voice purr. You turn around and see a short woman in a purple scrubs with dark brown hair, dark eyes and more black eyeliner than you would have expected for a nurse. “Meg. This is Annie” Cas says. “Hi” you say extending your hand. Do demons shake hands you think to yourself, what is the etiquette here. Meg keeps her arms crossed over her chest eyeing you skeptically. “Are you bringing friends home for supper now, Clarence” she drawls.

Cas rolls his eyes and you realize it is the first human emotion you have ever seen from him. Before he can explain, Dean cuts in “Listen Meg, cut the crap” he says angrily.

Meg’s eyes turn black, her entire eyes. “Watch it, Winchester,” she says in a clipped tone. Your body is frozen in fear. Definitely a demon.

Dean puts his hands up in what you are sure he thinks is a placating gesture “Okay. Okay. Look we are just getting off on the wrong foot.” Dean says.

“Just like old times” Meg jabs.

“Meg, we are here because Annie needs your help” Sam explains.

“What kind of help?” Meg asks curiously.

“Tests,” you say finally joining the conversation in an attempt to be a grown woman in the face of a demon.

“Well you know they make some great over-the-counter stuff for girly rashes” Meg says with a smile.

“Meg,” Dean growls.

“Not that” you say, a genuine smile on your lips, all thoughts of etiquette out the window.

“A vamp bit me and I didn’t turn. Cas said I am only half human. He wants a full workup. Doctor’s orders,” you say raising your eyebrows suggestively.

“Well, I think I can arrange that” Meg says with a smirk.

“Oh and if you do need some of those girly creams, it can be our little secret” she says in a loud whisper winking at you.  “Let’s go have ourselves some girl time,” she says putting her arm around your shoulders giving Dean a baiting look.

“Still think this is a good idea Cas?” Dean shouts. “Yes, as I mentioned before…” Cas begins.

“Well at least they hit it off,” Sam interrupts with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Great. A couple of gal pals,” Dean says sarcastically.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Cas is technically Meg's unicorn, but I couldn't help myself. :) This is my favorite chapter.


	4. Girl Talk

You sit on the cold table while Meg preps a syringe. “So how did you end up with the Hardy boys,” she asks. “Dean picked me up at a bar and I brought him home” you answer. “Well was he any good? she asks. You laugh at her shamelessness otherwise you might cry. “There is actually nothing to tell. My vampire brothers tried to eat him. Jason and Fin found me when I was eleven running away from my psycho uncle. They were my family for a while at least…” you say trailing off.

“I am guessing the Winchesters made mincemeat of you brothers,” Meg says coldly. “They did. I thought I would get revenge, pit Sam and Dean against each other,” you answer. It seems like such a simple statement, but at the time you remember how the rage almost consumed you. Meg’s chuckle pulls you from your thoughts as she puts the syringe down. “Those two are a textbook case of co-dependency. There is no way you would have gotten between them, but I have to hear how you tried,” she says fascinated. “Well I laid the bad-girl-turned-good act pretty hard on Sam. Things got a little physical” you say mortified trying block out memories of dancing with Sam. Meg, at this point in hysterics says, “Oh poor Sammy. He never stood a chance,” in a patronizing tone.

“And Dean?” she asks eye bright.

You swallow the lump in your throat. What you felt with Dean wasn’t entirely contrived, but you aren’t about to tell Meg you have feelings for him.

“I made a pass at Dean knowing Sam would walk in on us. I didn’t realize there were other issues between them,” you say quickly.

“Let me guess,” Meg says, “Daddy issues mixed with resentment? John Winchester wasn’t exactly father of the year” she says turning back towards the needles.

“Something like that” you respond, wondering how a demon knows so much about the Winchester’s family drama.

“Our love triangle took the backseat when I found out my uncle didn’t die, but was actually a vamp. He tried to turn me, but I never changed, and now I am here,” you explain.

“Hmm” Meg says in a way that lets you know she is reading between  _all of the lines_.

“How did you end up teaming up with Cas?” you ask in an innocent tone trying to change the subject.

“Well played,” she smiles and you remind yourself she is a demon who could probably do unspeakable things to you.

“It’s a long story, but unlike the Winchesters, Clarence likes a bad girl. Plus our priorities happen to align from time to time” she trails off.

“Listen, Annie” Meg says casually. “It hasn’t been all fighting evil and adventures with the pizza man. I am sure Dean gave you the speech. You never leave this life. You never walk away. Evil things will never try to stop hurting you. They will find you, torture you and the people you love. They will try and break you. Things are only going to get worse for you and I figured, well why not be the one to say it,” she says giving you a look making you think she might be enjoying this.

You sit quietly for a few minutes staring at Meg. The unbalanced glint in her eyes tells you she is speaking from experience. The burst of anger you feel when you realize someone or something tortured Meg surprises you. “Meg” you begin earnestly. “I won’t pretend I’ve seen half the things you have, but those evil things that won’t stop. What they haven’t realized yet, is a part of them should be scared of me,” you say with a disturbing smile your blue eyes wild. Meg looks up at you with a smirk. “I knew we were going to get along,” she says picking an even bigger needle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I can't help it. I am a sucker for Meg. :)


	5. Death and Cheese Fries

You were right. The building is a facility for the mentally ill where Meg is posing as an orderly. She doesn’t have any patients, which is for the best considering her bedside manner sucks. The first few days are an endless series of medical tests: blood, DNA, allergies, bone scans, eye tests, x-rays, MRI's.

When you agreed to a full work up, you didn’t realize it would be so tedious. The cold sterile atmosphere adds to your loneliness. Meg is noticeably absent and you read to keep yourself occupied. Sam and Dean have decided no excursions, until they know what you are, if you are in danger of being kidnapped, and specifically if you are a danger to others.

As you sit in bed in warm fuzzy socks and joggers, you hear voices coming down the hall. Sam opens the door followed by a man you have never seen before. He looks very businesslike and you wonder where they found this salesman. Dean brings up the rear looking like he would rather be anywhere but here.

“Well hello there, _Love_ ” a charming British accent purrs. Unsure of what you are supposed to do, you introduce yourself, “I’m Annie,” you say. “Oh I am aware. I have to say it is a pleasure to finally meet you,” he says slowly eying you from head to toe. You feel your skin crawl as he lingers on your chest and hips. “That’s enough, Crowley” Dean growls.

“It seems you are the Winchester’s newest _pet_. Moving on from the mundane, I see. Angels are so common” he says with a smile. You and Dean simultaneously bristle. Sam, sensing the situation deteriorating, begins explaining the newcomer’s presence. “Annie, this is Crowley,” he says as if that explains everything.

“Okay….” You say waiting for more. “My word! If you prick me do I not bleed?” Crowley says melodramatically. “ _Merchant of Venice_ ” you say unimpressed.

“Correct!” he answers giving you an approving look. “Dean, this one is much smarter than your usual _entertainments_ ” Crowley says. Finally at his breaking point, Dean lunges for Crowley. Sam holds Dean back saying, “This isn’t helping Dean” pulling them apart.

“Annie, Crowley is a Demon,” he explains. “Like Meg?” you ask. “Meg! Bah ... that traitorous whore. No darling I am the King of Hell” he says pompously. “Oh” you say prickly. Meg is your friend, or at least has been friendly, or at least hasn’t killed you in your sleep.

“Okay. Sam what is the King of Hell doing here?” you ask. “Annie you aren’t going to like this” Sam starts, “We have pretty much run all the medical tests we can think of and we are waiting for results, but we need to start running supernatural tests” he finishes sheepishly.

“Supernatural?” you say. “Yes, Supernatural” Sam responds.

You knew this was coming. Cas said you weren’t human. “Okay, so what’s the test?” you ask.

“We need to see if you can be possessed,” Sam says seriously. The blood rushes to your head, but you refuse to pass out in front of the King of Hell. “Okay” you say calmly.

“OKAY?” Dean explodes. “Dean what do you want me to do?” you bite back. “Oooh lover’s quarrel?” Crowley quips. “Cas said I am not human. What exactly am I supposed to do with that information?” you demand.

“Do it,” you say staring at Crowley.

“Come along then _Dearest_. This won’t hurt,” Crowley says arm outstretched. Dean shakes his head as you walk out arm in arm. Crowley, Sam and Dean lead you to a room furnished with only a table and chair. Dean and Crowley walk in first, and you pull Sam to the side. “Sam, if Crowley can possess me, how do you know he will let me go?” you ask a tinge of uncertainty in your voice. “Crowley wouldn’t make it out the door if he tried to take permanent residence in your meat suit” he responds. “But how do you know?” you ask. “Because Dean would kill him,” he says with a smile.

You sit at the table, the three of them facing you. “Ready, _Love_?” Crowley asks his entire eyes turning black, just like Meg’s. Crowley opens his arms wide and looks up at the ceiling as if he is about to lead a congregation.

A thick black column of smoke expels from his mouth and swooshes towards you. It pushes against your nose and mouth trying to enter you. An invisible barrier keeps it out, but the smoke whirls around angry it cannot penetrate you. The funnel makes a load whooshing noise and slams back down Crowley’s mouth.

He clears his throat and says, “Well I guess that’s your answer boys. Un-possessable. Shame.” he says shaking his head. “I would have loved to have seen your anti-possession tattoo,” he says with a wink. “Alright, let’s go Crowley” Dean barks.

You stand up quickly, “Is this a good thing?” you ask Sam.

“Yes and No” Sam says shaking his head. “I am not sure it gets us any closer to figuring out what you are,” he says in a frustrated tone.

As the four of you walk back to your room, you wonder if you can convince Sam to go for a run. While Sam walks Crowley out, Dean turns to you and says “Do you want to get out of here?” in an exasperated tone.

He grabs the keys to Baby and suddenly you are outside. You step out into the sun, closing your eyes, arms outstretched as warmth washes over you. “You really love being outside don’t you?” Dean asks. You never thought about it, but you have always loved sunshine and wide-open spaces. “I guess I do” you respond. Dean revs up the Impala and you hit the open road. He heads towards a burger joint thirty miles away and you can’t remember the last time you ate something that wasn’t from a can.

You order a turkey burger with onion rings as Dean gives you a look of disbelief. “Balance,” you say with a smile. He digs into his bacon cheeseburger, and you think to yourself you have never seen someone so content. He swallows an enormous bite and says “Annie. There is something I want to say to you,” in a serious tone. You freeze. “When I am alone with you, it’s like I am in a freaking Disney movie. Birds are singing and the sun is shining and you... you are just so beautiful. But when I see you with other guys, my blood boils. I lose it. Hell, I can barely stand it when you are talking to Sam or Cas. I don’t know what to do. I mean, is this love, cause it seems kind of messed up,” he says nonchalantly stuffing a fry in his mouth.

Your burger turns to a lump of rancid meat in your mouth and you force yourself to swallow. It feels like Dean just compared you to an expensive toy he can’t stand to see others play with. Your blood begins to boil. Did you think he was going to confess his love? Tell you that you mean everything to him? You are a plaything, a pet, Crowley’s words ringing in your ears.

You know you are losing control and from across the room a wooden stool hurtles towards Dean exploding against the wall just to the right of his head. Dean, seeing the stool careening towards him, ducked under the table just in time. You sit, still frozen in your rage. You haven’t had an episode like that in a very long time. Dean stares at you with a look of astonishment as you continue to stare straight ahead unaware of the splinters piercing your skin. His face quickly turns to distress as blood drips down your arms making them slick. He stands.

“Don’t. Don’t touch me,” you say eyes blazing. Twenty minutes later you walk back to the car and slam the passenger door closed. The burger joint had a first aid kit and you were able to pull the splinters out and pour antiseptic on your cuts before bandaging your arms. As the two of you drive home in silence, you feel as if the stool hurled splinters into your chest burrowing them deep into your heart.  

You don’t see Dean for a few days and you assume he hasn’t told anyone about your episode. In the meantime, Meg reappears sporting a black eye. You are glad to see her and know better than to ask how she got it. The next day Sam, Cas and a woman you have never seen before walk into your room.

Cas immediately notices Meg’s eye and walks over to her. “Meg” he says in a deep rasping voice. “Hey Clarence” she says with a smile. “Meg, what happened?” he asks in an urgent tone. “Well you should really see the other guy,” she says, avoiding his question. He cups her cheek softly in his hand and stares into her eyes.

A wave of longing flashes through you. Cas cares for Meg in a way that doesn’t resemble a dog with a chew toy. “Ahem” Sam clears his throat. You pry your eyes away from them, and look over at the tiny redhead next to Sam. She is wearing a floor length, long sleeve, sequined, backless dress with five-inch heels. She has impossibly high cheekbones and beautiful red hair that flows down her back. “I like your dress” you say. “Well thank you _Love_.” That voice... that accent... you think to yourself.

“Annie, this is Crowley’s mom. She is a witch,” Sam says making the necessary introductions. Mom? What is it with this family you think to yourself as Sam continues, “We brought Rowena here to see if she could hex you” Sam says. Rowena smiles up at Sam, “And here I thought you wanted the pleasure of my company Samuel,” she says batting her eyelashes. You cover your eyes with your palms wishing you could rip your eyes out.

“Well let’s go ahead and get started then. I was promised a cup of tea after,” she says walking out in a queenly fashion. The three of you head back to the room where Crowley tried to possess you, leaving Cas and Meg still staring deep into each other’s eyes.

Rowena seats herself in the chair, a small wooden bowl in front of her. You lean over to look inside the dish wishing you hadn’t. There are small bones, a crushed powder and an indistinguishable gelatinous mass. “Now I just need something from you my _Sweet_. Perhaps a finger? A toe?” Rowena says. “Something from me?” you say panicking. “Well yes. The spell won’t work otherwise” she says condescendingly.

You look at Sam confused. He rolls his eyes and plucks a hair from your head. “OW!” you yell as he hands it to Rowena. “So what happens if this spell works” you ask trying to mask your concern. “Well, it is a simple body swapping spell,” Rowena says smirking at Sam.

“WHAT? Rowena! No” he shouts slamming both hands on the table as she beings the incantation. Body swapping? So I would be in Sam’s body… you think to yourself. Rowena finishes the incantation and you realize your eyes are squeezed shut. You open them and look at Sam. You immediately grab handfuls of your body realizing it didn’t work. “Hmm. Immune to hexes then, are you?” Rowena asks slyly. “Shame” she whispers to you “The things I would have done if I were you in _that body_ ” she says eyeing Sam. You shake your head thinking you don’t know how much more of this you can take.

Days pass and feelings of loneliness seep into your thoughts. You haven’t felt this way since Jason and Fin. They always said they were your brothers, but you weren’t a vamp. You try not to miss Ellen, Ash, and even Jo.

You lay in bed curled up in a tight ball as a tears leak out. Your loneliness shreds at you like claws sinking into your soul, tearing you apart. It is like being flayed alive. You sob into your pillow. The irony of always being wanted, but being crushingly lonely is not lost on you.

You wake up and see Dean standing in front of you. His eyes drink in your face and you know he can tell you were crying. You sit up and notice a man standing at the edge of your bed. Unlike Rowena and Crowley he lacks the sassy exterior and a chill runs through you. He wears a black suit, his greasy black hair pushed back emphasizing a straight nose and pock marked skin.

“Good Morning” he says. “Good Morning” you respond, cold fear seeping through you for the very first time. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Death. Now as Dean refuses to cease bargaining with me, I am here on, shall we say a favor” he says in an irritated tone. You look at Dean. What has he done you think to yourself. “Now this shouldn’t take long. Please step closer to me. The sooner we have concluded our business the sooner I get Dean’s end of the bargain” he says crisply.

You stand up in your oversized shirt, feet cold on the ground. You slowly walk closer to Death as your mind screams run. He places his hand on your forehead and suddenly memories of your life play in reverse. Rowena, the burger joint, Crowley, Meg, Cas, the Roadhouse, Ellen, Jo, Uncle Dave, Jason, Fin and then everything suddenly slows. A woman appears. Her hair, a light chestnut color softly floats around her face. Her eyes are the same shade of blue but her irises are lined in silver instead of gold. She is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen and you somehow know she is your mom. Her skin is flawless and completely unblemished. Her face lights up as she recognizes you. She stretches her arms out to hug you, her full lips pulling back in a smile revealing rows of pointed razor sharp teeth.

You wake up on the floor with your hands over your ears blocking out the screaming. Your voice is hoarse as you realize you are the one screaming. Dean lifts you up off the floor and gently sets you on the bed. “Annie! Annie!” he yells frantically. Death stands there undisturbed by the commotion. Meg runs in eyes black narrowed at Dean. “Get Cas!” he yells as she rushes out. With the flutter of wings Cas is instantly by your side. He places his fingers on your forehead and you immediately calm. “Cas..?” you say confused. “It is okay” he says his gravelly voice lulling you to sleep. Dean paces the room, “What the hell was that?” he asks Death who apathetically responds, “I thought it was obvious. I went back into her memories. She is the descendant of a siren. I am surprised Castiel, you really should have realized it sooner, and before you ask no I will not be building a wall so she can’t access her memories. That ended so poorly last time,” he says glaring at Sam who charged in when he heard Dean yelling.

“Now. Your end of the bargain Dean” Death says. Dean walks over to the side table and picks up a brown paper bag. “Chicago style hot dog. Side of cheese fries. Extra hot peppers”

“Don’t forget, Dean Winchester, you are running out of favors,” he says vanishing. Meg, Cas, Sam and Dean are left staring at you, wondering what it means to be the daughter of a siren and how it took them so long to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerned Meg <3


End file.
